Occlumency
by Milda Malione
Summary: Wajah putih Draco semakin memucat. Merasa ditantang, Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari sakunya, menodongkan kembali pada Hermione seperti di kelas ramuan beberapa minggu lalu. Hermione berusaha berkonsentrasi menutup pikirannya sekuat yang ia bisa. Sebuah sekuel dari Legilimens!


Sebuah sekuel dari _Legilimens!_

oOo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik JK Rowling, cerita ini hanya imajinasi saya

oOo

Happy reading! ^_^

.

.

Tidak pernah sedikitpun Hermione bermimpi Draco akan membaca pikirannya dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan. _Legilimency_ yang 'ditodongkan' Draco padanya di kelas ramuan minggu lalu adalah kenyataan paling buruk yang pernah ia alami. Sejak saat itu, Hermione tidak lagi menjadi seorang yang periang. Setiap kali ia melihat Draco di ujung koridor, ia akan segera berbalik dan mengambil jalan memutar untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Setiap jam makan di Aula Besar, ia memutuskan untuk bertukar tempat dengan Ron yang membelakangi meja Slytherin, menghabiskan makanannya cepat-cepat tanpa suara, dan meninggalkan meja makan dengan hanya berkata 'Aku duluan,' pada Harry, Ron dan Ginny yang menatapnya penuh keheranan. Sungguh. Hermione sekarang bukanlah Hermione seminggu yang lalu.

Meski begitu, Hermione masih tetap professional dalam setiap pelajaran. Ia masih tak pernah absen mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi jika ia rasa mampu menjawab pertanyaan, bahkan ketika harus sekelas dengan Slytherin sekalipun. Bedanya adalah, suara Hermione akan terdengar sedikit bergetar setiap kali mendengar tawa cekikikan dari Draco dan teman-temannya. Hermione tidak tahu apakah Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy dan murid-murid Slytherin lain sudah mendengar cerita Draco tentang kejadian itu atau belum. Yang jelas, setiap ia berpapasan dengan anak Slytherin, siapapun itu, Hermione sangat ingin menenggelamkan diri di Danau Hitam dan berharap disekap manusia duyung selamanya. Ia tak pernah merasakan rasa malu separah ini sebelumnya.

Kabar baiknya adalah, Draco kini mulai 'melihatnya', atau dengan kata lain, 'menyadari kehadirannya'. Meski sangat jarang berpapasan dengan Hermione – karena Hermione sendiri yang menghindarinya –, Draco selalu tersenyum menggoda setiap kali ia bertemu Hermione di manapun. Kalau sudah begitu, Hermione akan mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menoleh pada Draco lagi, atau jika ia sedang membawa buku, maka secara otomatis wajahnya akan ia tutupi dengan benda itu.

Hermione tenggelam dalam kesibukannya membuat esai Transfigurasi di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor malam itu. Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar tawa Harry dan Ginny yang terpingkal-pingkal karena mendengar lelucon Ron tentang penyihir tua berkepala botak. Ginny baru saja berpacaran dengan Harry, dan dengan sangat bijak, Hermione memutuskan bahwa ia merasa perlu untuk tidak mengganggu pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu. Ia juga sudah berulang kali mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerita pada Ginny tentang kejadian memalukan yang ia alami.

"Kurasa sudah cukup malam ini, Ron," kata Ginny sembari menguap lebar-lebar. Kentara sekali ia sudah mengantuk.

"Padahal masih ada lelucon tentang anjing seorang penyihir yang lebih pintar dari tuannya," timpal Ron kecewa.

"Simpan leluconmu untuk besok malam, sobat," kata Harry, "Kurasa kita memang harus segera tidur."

"Baiklah. Kalau itu mau kalian," ujar Ron akhirnya.

Ginny meninggalkan kursi dekat perapian terlebih dulu. Ia hanya mengucapkan ucapan selamat malam sekilas saja pada Hermione yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Harry dan Ron mengikuti, mereka bangkit dan baru saja akan meninggalkan ruang rekreasi sebelum menyadari Hermione masih disana.

"Kami pergi tidur duluan, Hermione," Harry berkata sambil lalu.

Hermione menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya, "Tunggu!" ia berseru.

Langkah Harry dan Ron terhenti, serentak mereka memandang Hermione penuh tanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku – er –," kata Hermione sedikit gugup, "Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Harry."

"Ini sudah malam, Hermione," Ron yang menyahut, "Tidak bisa besok pagi saja?"

"Aku hanya perlu bicara dengan Harry. Bukan denganmu," Hermione mendelik pada Ron.

"Baiklah," ujar Ron muram. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah merah seperti rambutnya. Tanpa menoleh lagi, apalagi bicara pada Harry atau Hermione, ia meninggalkan ruang rekreasi.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Harry setelah ia kembali duduk di sofa dekat perapian.

Hermione kini sudah menghentikan total aktivitasnya. Ia memasukkan perkamen dan pena bulu kedalam tasnya sebelum duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana," gumam Hermione.

Harry mengerutkan dahi, "Apa ini masalah serius?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin, atau mungkin juga tidak," sahut Hermione, dan dahi Harry semakin berkerut. Ia tidak pernah melihat Hermione berkata tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Hermione, kau sehat?" tanya Harry khawatir.

"Aku? Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ada sedikit masalah yang agak – er – kau tahu, mengganggu."

"Katakan saja," Harry mengubah posisi duduknya, menunjukkan pada Hermione bahwa ia siap mendengar apapun yang akan Hermione ceritakan.

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku _Legilimency _dan _Occlumency._"

Awalnya Harry tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Hermione, tapi bola mata hazelnut milik perempuan di depannya itu menyiratkan kejujuran. Ia tahu Hermione selalu ingin menguasai hal-hal baru. Tapi sejak kapan ia tertarik pada mantra pembaca dan pengunci pikiran seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau mau mempelajari hal seperti itu?" tanya Harry kemudian.

"Itu, sebenarnya.." dan mengalirlah rangkaian cerita dari Hermione. Tentang detensinya dengan Draco Malfoy, tentang _legilimens _yang membuat seluruh pikirannya yang Draco saksikan, bahkan tentang perasaannya pada Draco. Semuanya ia ceritakan pada Harry yang mendengarkan dengan tampang tak percaya seolah Hermione baru saja mengatakan bahwa Severus Snape dan Minerva McGonagall sedang berdansa di pesta.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Malfoy?" Harry bertanya untuk menagih kepastian tentang kisah yang baru saja selesai diceritakan Hermione.

"Sshh, jangan keras-keras," pandangan Hermione mengitari ruang rekreasi dengan cemas. Ruangan itu hampir kosong. Hanya ada beberapa anak kelas tujuh yang masih belajar untuk ujian NEWT yang terlihat tidak peduli pada obrolan mereka. Hermione bernapas lega.

"Oke, maafkan aku," ujar Harry. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa – maksudku, kau tahu sendiri jika pelajaran Occlumency-ku dengan Snape tahun lalu itu gagal total. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengajarimu."

"Tapi kau pasti tahu teknik dasarnya," Hermione berkata penuh harap, "Aku sudah mencari beberapa referensi di perpustakaan. Aku hanya perlu seorang pembimbing, dan kurasa kau mungkin bisa diandalkan," lanjutnya.

"Entahlah, Hermione," kata Harry ragu, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak terlalu yakin. Kenapa kau tidak berguru langsung pada Snape?" Harry menyarankan.

"Oh, tidak. Terimakasih," kata Hermione, mukanya cemberut, "Itu hanya akan membuat keadaan tambah parah. Aku yakin jika Snape-lah yang mengajari Draco tentang itu. Snape akan sangat curiga jika aku tiba-tiba datang minta diajari _legilimency _juga. Lagipula, aku tidak tahan berlama-lama di ruangan Snape," Hermione berkata sambil bergidik.

Harry tidak menanggapi. Untuk beberapa saat, ia terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ayolah, Harry," Hermione memulai lagi, "Tahun lalu kau bisa mengajari orang-orang Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, masa _hanya Occlumency_ saja tidak bisa?"

"Baiklah," kata Harry. Hermione tersenyum puas. "Kita bisa mencobanya dulu. Kita akan belajar dimana kalau begitu?"

"Dimana lagi kalau bukan Kamar Kebutuhan," Hermione berkata tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. "Aku bisa belajar cepat, jadi apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita melakukannya setiap hari?"

"Akan kupikirkan," ujar Harry singkat. Ada nada keraguan dalam kalimatnya, "Tapi, Hermione, sebenarnya apa motivasimu belajar _Occlumency _dan _Legilimency_ ini? Kau tidak merencanakan balas dendam pada Draco, kan?"

Senyum di bibir Hermione mendadak hilang, "Itu – er – aku juga akan memikirkannya dulu," sahutnya. Ia bangkit dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, "Bye, Harry. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktumu. Aku tidak sabar menunggu pelajaran kita besok." Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi Harry, Hermione meninggalkan ruang rekreasi. Harry masih memandangnya penuh tanya.

oOo

Benar kata Hermione, ia bisa belajar cepat. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari seminggu untuk mengajari Hermione mengunci pikirannya dan membaca pikiran orang lain. Sekarang ia sudah bisa membaca pikiran Harry dan menyaksikan 'kejadian-kejadian pribadi'-nya bersama Ginny. Hermione berkali-kali minta maaf soal itu, dan Harry hanya bisa tersenyum masam dengan pipi memerah. Sebaliknya, Harry tidak bisa menerobos pikiran Hermione karena ia sudah menguasai _Occlumency. _Itu berarti pelajaran privat mereka dapat dikatakan berhasil.

"Yang paling penting adalah konsentrasi penuh," kata Harry dan Hermione bersamaan. Mereka berdua tertawa setelah mengatakan itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Harry. Kau teman paling baik yang pernah kutemui." Hermione memeluk Harry sekilas.

"Aku senang bisa membantu," Harry tersenyum.

"Well, sepertinya buku-buku ini sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi," kata Hermione sambil mengambil setumpuk buku tentang pengunci dan pembaca pikiran yang tergeletak begitu saja. Ia memasukkan semua bukunya kedalam tas dengan susah payah saking tebalnya. "Aku akan ke perpustakaan mengembalikan ini semua," kata Hermione lagi, "Kau mau kemana setelah ini, Harry?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, mungkin ke ruang rekreasi saja," katanya.

"Sampai ketemu, kalau begitu," ujar Hermione. Ia dan Harry meninggalkan Kamar Kebutuhan bersamaan dan berpisah di cabang koridor.

Hermione baru saja memasuki perpustakaan ketika ia menangkap sekelebatan sosok berambut platina yang sangat ia kenali, Draco Malfoy sedang berbicara pada Madam Pince yang mendengarkan dengan dahi berkerut. Hermione salah tingkah, untuk sesaat ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mengurungkan niatnya mengembalikan buku perpustakaan sebelum ia menyadari bahwa semuanya tak perlu ditakutkan lagi. Ia sudah menguasai semua teknik tentang pengunci pikiran – jika memang Draco mau menggunakan mantra _legilimens _lagi padanya –, dan seperti pertanyaan Harry yang belum ia jawab, ia bahkan bisa membaca pikiran Draco untuk balas dendam.

"Ehem," ia berdeham saat sudah sampai di depan meja Madam Pince. Penjaga perpustakaan itu melempar pandangan tajam padanya. Draco ikut menoleh dan tanpa Hermione bisa melihatnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Madam Pince dingin.

"Saya mau mengembalikan buku-buku ini," Hermione mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari dalam tas. Ia lupa dan tidak menyadari bahwa judul-judul buku yang baru saja dikeluarkannya akan menyadarkan Draco tentang sesuatu.

Benar saja. Sejurus kemudian, Hermione mendengar Draco berkata, "Kurasa aku tahu kenapa kau membaca buku-buku itu, Granger," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. Hermione menoleh pada Draco dan kemudian amat menyesal melakukan itu karena melihat Draco memamerkan seringainya yang biasa.

"Aku – apa? Jangan sok tahu, Malfoy!" bentaknya. Dan Hermione baru menyadari bahwa mengembalikan buku-buku tentang pengunci dan pembaca pikiran di depan Draco Malfoy adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa sangat bodoh.

Madam Pince tidak terpengaruh dengan suasana itu. Ia mengambil buku-buku tebal yang disodorkan Hermione dan mulai mengecapnya satu persatu.

"Saya bisa menyimpannya kembali di rak, kalau Anda tidak keberatan," kata Hermione buru-buru setelah melihat Madam Pince selesai mengecap buku terakhir. Ia akan dengan senang hati melakukan itu agar bisa segera terbebas dari suasana tidak mengenakkan di sana. Madam Pince hanya mengangkat wajahnya sekilas, lalu mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Ada rasa terimakasih dalam hati Hermione yang tidak ia ungkapkan pada penjaga perpustakaan yang selalu bersikap dingin itu. Setidaknya, tanpa Madam Pince sadari, ia telah membantu Hermione secara tidak langsung untuk bebas dari situasi yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih kencang.

Hermione meninggalkan meja Madam Pince. Buku-buku tebal tersusun rapi di tangannya. Setengah jalan menuju rak penyimpanan, Hermione baru menyadari kebodohan keduanya hari itu: _Kenapa aku malah menawarkan diri untuk menyimpan buku-buku ini dan masih berada satu ruangan bersama Draco? Kenapa aku tidak langsung pergi saja dari perpustakaan? Bodohnya.._ Namun kemudian Hermione memutuskan untuk melakukannya secepat mungkin. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, _semakin cepat menyimpan buku, semakin cepat keluar dari perpustakaan dan semakin cepat bebas dari Draco. _Ia berkata dalam hati.

Rak penyimpanan sudah didepan mata. Hermione menaruh buku-bukunya di lantai dan menyusunnya di rak satu persatu dengan rapi. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Draco Malfoy ada dibelakangnya…

"Berniat balas dendam, eh?" tanya Draco.

Hermione terkejut. Ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dan memberanikan diri berbalik memandang Draco.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mempelajari buku-buku tentang membaca dan mengunci pikiran tidak akan sama berhasilnya dengan diajari oleh ahlinya sendiri," ujar Draco, nada suaranya menantang.

"Terserah apa katamu," sahut Hermione, "Setidaknya aku lebih senang mencari tahu sendiri daripada memohon-mohon orang lain untuk mengajari," Hermione mengangkat dagunya. Ia sangat puas melihat reaksi Draco yang memucat.

"Aku tidak memohon untuk diajari siapapun,"

"Oh, ya?" tanya Hermione, "Bahkan kepada Profesor Snape tersayang sekalipun?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" sergah Draco. Hermione semakin puas melihat Draco Malfoy terpancing.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku berkata begitu? Kau mau apa, Malfoy? Membaca pikiranku lagi? Silahkan, aku tidak takut lagi sekarang," suaranya agak bergetar.

Wajah putih Draco semakin memucat. Merasa ditantang, Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari sakunya, menodongkan kembali pada Hermione seperti di kelas ramuan beberapa minggu lalu, dan mengucapkan mantra _legilimens _non-verbal. Ia tidak mau seisi perpustakaan tahu kejadian itu.

Hermione kembali memejamkan mata. _Yang paling penting adalah konsentrasi penuh_. Kata-kata Harry berdengung di telinganya. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi menutup pikirannya, tidak memikirkan apapun. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia berhasil. Mantra Draco tidak bereaksi apapun. Draco Malfoy gagal membaca pikirannya untuk kedua kali…

"Kau senang?" tanya Draco sinis. Ia menurunkan tongkat sihirnya, memandang Hermione dengan pandangan penuh kekesalan.

Hermione membuka mata.

"Aku tidak akan melemah hanya karena menyukaimu, Malfoy," katanya penuh kemenangan.

"Kau!" bentak Draco.

"Aku bahkan bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kau pikirkan,"

Kini giliran Hermione yang mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Ia segera mengacungkannya pada Draco, mengucapkan mantra non-verbal, berusaha masuk kedalam pikiran pangeran Slytherin itu, dan sekarang, keadaan berbalik.

Kesalahan besar Severus Snape adalah tidak mengajarkan Draco cara menutup pikirannya sendiri. Terang saja, Miss Know-It-All dapat menyaksikannya…

.

"_Anda bisa mengajari saya Legilimency, professor? Saya yakin Anda ahli dalam hal itu."_

.

Hermione mencibir. _Aku tidak memohon untuk diajari siapapun. _Cih! Mana buktinya?

.

"_Lihat dia! Begitu menyebalkan! Bahkan saat orang-orang normal sedang makan, ia malah membaca koran."_

"_Kenapa kau melihatnya, Draco?"_

"_Dia ada didepan mataku, Goyle!"_

.

Baru kali ini Hermione bisa melihat ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Itu terpampang jelas dari pikiran Draco..

.

"_Draco, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki – er – pacar, mungkin?"_

"_Tentu saja pernah."_

"_Bolehkah aku tahu siapa perempuan beruntung itu?"_

"_Yang pasti bukan kau, Pansy!"_

.

Pansy cemberut. Tapi ia segera mengubah ekspresinya dan mencium pipi Draco secepat kilat. Hermione bisa melihat ekspresi ingin muntah Draco. Bukan hanya Draco, ia juga merasa ingin muntah menyaksikannya.

.

"_Darah lumpur kotor! Bergaul dengan darah pengkhianat dan sang terpilih yang sombong. Kenapa harus ada makhluk seperti dia di dunia ini?"_

"_Tak usah repot-repot memikirkan perempuan itu, Draco. Atau kau memang selalu memikirkannya?"_

"_Tutup mulut, Crabbe!"_

.

Hermione bisa melihat Draco melemparkan bantalnya yang mendarat tepat di muka bundar Crabbe.

.

"_Ha! Si Granger itu ternyata menyukaiku."_

"_Darimana kau tahu?"_

"_Dari pikirannya. Aku menyaksikannya sendiri,"_

"_Legilimens-mu berhasil, kalau begitu?"_

"_Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah gagal."_

"_Kau mau dengannya, si darah lumpur sok tahu itu?"_

"_Kalau iya kenapa?"_

"_Aku tak percaya! Jangan bercanda, Draco!"_

"_Kau tahu, Pansy. Kurasa ia jauh lebih baik darimu,"_

.

Nah, kini Hermione tersentak menyaksikannya. Draco menganggapnya jauh lebih baik dari Pansy Parkinson, seorang Slytherin dan seorang bangsawan darah murni yang sebanding dengan dirinya. Apa artinya ini?

.

"_Apa Anda tahu seberapa sering dia datang kesini?"_

"_Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu,"_

"_Tidak – er – hanya ingin tahu saja,"_

"_Miss Granger datang ke perpustakaan setiap hari! Kau puas?"_

.

_Oh, jadi itu pertanyaan Draco yang membuat Madam Pince mengerutkan keningnya. Untuk apa Draco menanyakan itu padanya? Aha! Kurasa aku tahu jawabannya. _Hermione tersenyum simpul.

.

"_Madam Pince benar. Ia bahkan sudah datang sebelum aku meninggalkan perpustakaan. Kuharap ada kesempatan untuk melihat pikirannya lagi…"_

"Hentikan!" geram Draco, tak peduli lagi pada orang lain yang mungkin mendengar teriakannya. Perpustakaan hampir kosong, dan satu-satunya orang yang pendengarannya paling tajam di sana adalah Madam Pince. Tapi sepertinya wanita itu sedang sibuk membaca di meja depan.

Hermione mengendurkan genggaman tongkat sihirnya. Ia menatap Draco dengan pandangan menghakimi yang bercampur ketidakpercayaan.

"Kau ternyata seorang pengecut, Malfoy!"

"Dan kau seorang pendendam, Granger!"

"Kau menyukaiku juga, Malfoy?"

"Dan kau mengagumiku duluan, bukan?"

"Kau meminta Snape mengajarimu _legilimency_ agar bisa membaca pikiranku? Manis sekali!" Senyum mengejek menghiasi bibir Hermione.

"Jangan tersanjung, Hermione! Bukan hanya kau yang menjadi sasaranku," pipi Draco memerah, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Meminjam setumpuk buku tak berguna itu untuk membalas dendam, huh?"

"Kau yang memulai!"

"Lalu kenapa jika memang aku yang memulai? Kau mau mengadu pada Ronnie dan Harry, kedua sahabat tololmu itu? Dasar gadis lemah!"

"Mereka tidak tolol! Dan aku tidak lemah!"

"Ya, kau lemah!"

"Tidak!"

"Oh, ya! Kau hampir menangis di kelas ramuan saat kejadian waktu itu. Jujur saja!"

Kini giliran pipi Hermione yang bersemburat merah.

"Tidak ada yang salah jika aku menangis. Aku seorang perempuan, pengecut!"

"AKU BUKAN PENGECUT!" suara Draco naik beberapa oktaf. Terlihat sekali ia sangat kesal.

"Orang yang mengaku bukan pengecut ternyata menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri."

"Aku bukan pengecut, Granger! Akan kubuktikan –"

"DIAM!" ada suara lain mencampuri pertengkaran itu. Madam Pince tiba-tiba ada didepan mereka. Wajahnya semerah rambut keluarga Weasley. Ia melewati beberapa anak yang tanpa Hermione dan Draco sadari, ternyata sudah ada disana, menyaksikan mereka beradu argumen. Entah sejak kapan.

"Kalian tahu ini tempat apa? Ini perpustakaan dan tidak ada satu orang murid pun yang diperbolehkan berteriak-teriak disini!" kata Madam Pince lagi, napasnya memburu tak beraturan saking marahnya. "Keluar, kalian berdua! Sekarang juga!"

Hermione segera memasukkan kembali tongkat sihirnya kedalam saku, "Maaf, Madam Pince," katanya penuh penyesalan sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan setengah berlari, mengabaikan tatapan beberapa pasang mata yang mengikuti kepergiannya.

Draco menyusul tanpa berkata apapun. Madam Pince mendelik marah padanya. Draco tidak peduli, ia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak pengecut, Granger! Kau harus tahu itu!" ujar Draco saat ia sudah berada di koridor. Hermione berjalan cepat di depannya.

"Oh, ya? Buktikan!" Hermione berkata sinis.

Draco mempercepat langkahnya, kini ia mensejajari langkah Hermione.

"Dengar, Granger! Aku akan buktikan!"

"Silahkan, aku tak sabar menunggu," kata Hermione lagi tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Bahkan mengubah kecepatannya menjadi lebih pelan pun tidak.

"Granger, aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku!"

Draco berhasil membuat Hermione berhenti. Perempuan itu kini menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Usaha bagus, Malfoy! Aku yakin tidak ada satu gadis pun di dunia ini yang akan menerima pernyataan cinta semacam itu."

"Baik," Draco menahan napasnya, "Dengar, kuulangi," ia melembutkan suaranya, lalu berkata dengan suara pelan, hampir berbisik, "_Wanna be my girl?"_

oOo

Fin!

a/n: Tadaa.. Inilah sekuel dari _Legilimens! _yang saya janjikan! Bagaimana? Memuaskan, mengecewakan, menyenangkan, atau menyebalkan? Mungkin beberapa dari kalian kecewa dengan akhirnya yang begitu menggantung. Mohon maaf, tidak bermaksud menggantung kalian seperti itu, tapi saya rasa itulah ending terbaik yang bisa saya buat. Kalian pasti bisa menebak sendiri jadinya seperti apa. Kalau saya sudah pasti akan membuat Hermione menerima pernyataan cinta Draco, dia kan sudah mengagumi Draco dari dulu *readers: terus kenapa ga kamu tulis, author aneh?* Yaa, sudahlah. Yang penting kan ceritanya sudah selesai. Hehe.

Anyway, yang sudah baca, review yuu.. Without your reviews, I'm nothing. Jadi, ayo revieeeew!

Oh, ya. Selamat berpuasa untuk readers yang menjalankan. See ya! ^_^


End file.
